


Trapped In A Janitor Closet

by Neorulez



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Crack Relationships, M/M, Sex, Trapped In A Closet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A typical trapped in a janitor closet with least person you may suspect to be with. Requested by LaughingMoon013 from fanfiction.net





	Trapped In A Janitor Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wanted to update here

Edward Elric wasn't the tallest man alive, might as well be smallest, however the man could handle his own. Or so to be fair, that is what he had thought then. Never has he ever expected to be trapped in a room together with Envy, the very last person he would ever want to be crammed in a room with.

"This is a nightmare!" the golden-haired male screamed in horror. Why oh why must he be stuck with Envy of all people? He may as well be dead.

"Will you please shut your damn trap, midget, you act like you're dying for Pete's sake!" Envy snapped, hotly. If anyone should be complaining it should be him! Part of the reason why they stuck is because of the midget!

"Who are you calling a damn midget, I have grown three inches the past couple of months!" Edward seemed really impressed with himself.

"Wow," Much taller male played along with blonde. "That's great, NOT!"

Soon, too soon after this, in a fit of rage, the smaller male tackled the black haired male to the ground, once this happens, both males began wrestling. Amongst two, it seems like neither were winning, the fight was pointless. Seriously, two were playing fighting like bunch toddlers. Above all, they soon became exhausted so two stopped fighting for a while.

"You aren't so bad for a midget." Mildly surprise, at himself, Envy couldn't believe, he actually gave blonde a compliment.

"I am not a midget!" For Pete's sake, his height is perfectly fine, just a little more growing to do, he will be perfect. He will show everyone that he doesn't have a height disorder, he just grows slow. His puberty didn't start exactly like the young boy would have, he was a late bloomer.

"Fine, then I will call you pipsqueak!" What a perfect nickname for a short stack like Edward Elric! Envy couldn't help but chuckle.

Anyone who knew Edward Elric, they knew he hated when they tease him about his height. "You think I am a pipsqueak, huh? I will show what a pipsqueak can do!" In a fit of rage, he tackled Envy to ground straddling him, he readied a fist, about to punch him however before he knew next, the taller male grabbed a hold of his fist.

"Let go of my hand!" The short stack struggled to get his hand free from the captive Envy.

"You are so cute when you're struggling," The captor leered, coquettishly. "I will let you go but you have to beg!"

"Are you crazy I would never beg you, are you insane?" There is no way in hell, he would go so low and bow down to Envy of all people.

To appease himself, Envy took it upon himself to make Edward beg for forgiveness. At least that is what plan had been about. It appears to be innocent enough.

"Why are you looking like that, it is giving me creeps!" More time he's in here, less time he has to think of a way getting out this fucking janitor closet.

"You're cute up close, no wonder that broad of yours have the hots for you. It's good we are here alone." If you took a good look at the blonde, getting passed that horrid personality the blonde had, you could tell Ed was beautiful.

"W-Win... W-Win... W-Winry isn't a broad! She... she is just a friend of mine!" A red face Edward stammered.

"Is that so? So she wouldn't mind if I do this, would she?" Completely confused, unaware what Envy had in mind, the short stack figured he would avoid his captive however that was unthinkable, they need to work together as a pair to get out of this closet.

Edward has places to be for Christ sake! People to see! Well, Winry to see. She needs to fix his automail! She's the only person she could count on!

Yet it was too late to talk. Envy didn't want to talk, he did the exact opposite.

Journeying downwards towards automail male's, the androgynous teenager planned on giving Ed, a kiss that he would never get. Forgive if this is blonde's first kiss but he couldn't help himself. Edward struggled involuntarily as he saw Envy lips pressed against his. Gathering all strength he has gained within himself, he fought back by turning his head away but Envy grabbed him, pulling the blonde into another kiss however it wasn't ordinary kiss. More like a passionate kiss. One measly kiss made Edward flushed red. Unsure why tingles coursed through his body, the blonde willingly allowed Envy to pull him into another kiss, this time it was intense, adding an extra pressure.

Opening his mouth, Edward allowed Envy access inside his mouth, unaware what he got himself into, none the less, it felt amazing. Their tongues danced together endlessly. This was exciting for both males, neither has ever experienced such a thing. Well, they kiss other people but never with another guy. Much later, the two broke the kiss, in doing so, Envy toss the young teenager shirt aside then started planting kisses on Ed's neck, staining his tan skin with hickies. Further down he went, more access the blonde allowed him.

"This is going to be fun, I promise!" There was that look again, that seductive I-want-to-eat-you-up-right-now face. Less than few seconds after, the black haired male started skillfully, circling his tongue around automail teen's pink nub. First, he sucked on it, nibble, and was going to do same for another nub. Edward's body flared up, he never had anyone touching in this way, it felt astoundingly good.

There are, of course, other parts of Ed that Envy wanted to touch, there was no denying it. Predominantly, the lower regions are where he desperate to get his hands on. Intent on doing so, reaching towards the blonde's pants, he unbuckled his belt, including, unzipping his pants.

"H-Hey what are you doing!" Edward squeaked out.

"I am going to give you the blowjob." Envy said, bluntly.

Surely no one has ever given short teenage a blowjob ever. Sure, that wouldn't be a bad skill to have, theoretically. Also, he can learn by watching Envy too. He really wanted to get off. Past days jerking off wasn't enough for him. Though, the 'getting off' part work really well than anything else.

"Fine, go ahead, just be gentle." The blonde looked aside, shyly. He was pretty damn hard and frustrated but a little frustrated that's hardly the case. It wasn't enough, but it wasn't bad either.

Going down south, Envy skillfully enveloped head of the member to his mouth. The taste wasn't what he had expected, wrinkling his nose, he pulled away to make a gagging sound. But he couldn't give up! Granted, such an opportunity as this, would never ever happen in his lifetime thusly he has to bear with the taste for the meantime. More time he savored blonde's member, less likely he would gag, he had to bear with the saltiness. To be certain it tastes like fish that's for sure. There was too much saltiness, not even Envy could handle it himself however if he stops now, what's the point? It would mean, everything until now is nothing. Perhaps, once they get out closest, the two males would go their separate ways. And it isn't a bluff, neither are saying this, it's the truth. Before Envy could do anything else, he heard footsteps rustling towards the door. Both him and Edward grew deathly pale.

Pushing blonde aside, Envy rubbed his lips vigorously, hoping to ridden kiss he had recently planted on Ed's lips. Upon seeing this automail teen fumed at the androgynous teen, he zipped up his pants, scowling deeply.

Once the door opened, the janitor appeared, raising an eyebrow at the two. "Come on, go get a room if you are going—" Assuming duo had sex, he wasn't surprise, but then again, this happens multiple times before.

"Nothing happen," interjected Edward, disgustedly. "Besides I would never have sex with that freak anyways."

"FREAK?!" Envy shrieked.


End file.
